1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle-used composite braking/accelerating system. When a vehicle is braked to decelerate, the composite braking/accelerating system is used for transforming the kinetic energy of the moving vehicle into electrical energy and saving the electrical energy in a battery. When the vehicle is being driven to move forward or accelerate, the electrical energy saved in the battery can be outputted from the battery for facilitating to accelerating the vehicle, so as to save fuel consumption.
2. The Prior Arts
Recently, the automobile enterprises are fast developed. Driving a car usually helps to save the time spent on transportation. However, it also adversely consumes fuel and produces carbon dioxide, which is a main factor causing the green house effect and destroying the quality of the air. Typically, only 30% of fuel burned out by a vehicle engine is used for generating power to drive the vehicle, and almost all of the rest is converted in to heat which is dissipated and emitted out from the heat dissipation system and the flue gas emission system.
Since the petroleum source is going to be finally exhausted, and the earth is becoming warmer and warmer, it is the responsibility of us, particularly those automobile manufacturers who also produce air pollution and noise pollution, to improve the science and technology and driving habit for enhancing the vehicle fuel utilization factor. As reported by the Discovery Channel, the USA alone consumes ¼ of petroleum of the world, and 55% of which is consumed by 230 million vehicles. Roughly estimated in accordance with the report, it can be concluded that almost a half of the petroleum of world is being consumed as fuels of vehicles. The vehicles are seriously relying on the supply of petroleum and are drastically destroying the environment.
Even though almost all of the major automobile manufacturers have made effort to develop next generation cars, such as fuel-electric hybrid vehicles, the conventional gas/diesel engine cars still occupy most part of the car production in the world (about 90%). Therefore, in general, the effect of the effort for saving is not satisfactory as desired.
The reason of the high fuel consumption efficiency of the conventional gas/diesel engine cars may be because the overall design does not include more consideration about fuel saving. FIG. 1 illustrates an automatic transmission and braking system of a conventional gas/diesel engine vehicle. As shown in FIG. 1, the braking system decelerates the vehicle in a manner of introducing a friction. At the same time of decelerating the vehicle, the kinetic energy of the moving vehicle is transformed into heat which not only is useless but also requires further equipment for heat dissipation. Further, the vehicle also contains a battery for providing necessary power supply for electrical and electronic components of the vehicle. The battery is usually charged by the running engine when the engine is in operation. However, in a conventional gas/diesel engine vehicle, the energy transformation between the engine and the battery is unidirectional, in that the electrical energy saved in the battery cannot be retrieved therefrom for reversely facilitating the engine for accelerating the vehicle.